


kisses in the dark

by AlNiCa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Brief mentions of Adam, Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, beer is gross shiro is valid, i get off on partners trusting each other, nothing mean i promise, on a scale of mild medium and hot i would rate this a mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlNiCa/pseuds/AlNiCa
Summary: While on a routine mission the Atlas makes a pit stop on a nearby uninhabited planet. Keith and Shiro take this opportunity to have their first date.





	kisses in the dark

Keith shifted in Shiro’s arms to snuggle up closer to him (and attempt to get more of the blanket they were “sharing”) as he took another sip of his beer. Shiro made room for him to come closer and continued to run his fingers through Keith’s hair still curled from the braid it’s been in for the past week. He sighed happily, enjoying the warmth running through him, in one part from the three cans of 15% in his system, one part from the sunset they were currently enjoying, and one part from the butterflies causing chaos in his stomach from the quiet intimacy he was sharing with his boyfriend.

They were currently off planet on a routine resource sharing mission with the Atlas and her crew but once they got to a planet to rest and saw that it was mostly uninhabited and had thriving flora and large bodies of freshwater Shiro made the executive decision to give everyone a 24-hour break. 

Allura, Lance, Pidge, Ryan, and Hunk decided to go hiking together and camp out at one of the nearby waterfalls, and while it would’ve been great to hang out with their friends without the impending doom and gloom constantly surrounding them, Shiro and Keith desperately wanted some alone time. They’d officially gotten together 2 months and 8 days prior (finally, Keith absolutely saved the date in his calendar so he’d never miss the chance to spoil Shiro on an anniversary) and had gotten very little time to actually act like a couple, so naturally, they would jump on any chance they’d get. 

Shiro took the final sip to his second beer and tossed the can in their pile to pick up before they head out in the morning. After finally swallowing he made his 18th disgusted face of the night, a face Keith had no more pity for since he offered to grab anything from the walk-in fridge and Shiro said, “Whatever is fine,” forgetting the very important detail of his hatred for almost all beers. 

“Want some water to wash your mouth out?” He said, trying hard to hold in his laugh.

Shiro pouted, “It tastes like shit, I never understood why anyone would drink it.”

Keith held his fingers up, “Well, for one, it’s cheap. Two, goes really well with greasy food. And three, it’s cheap.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as he sat up to grab more of the cheetos Keith had stashed in their bag, “When I was your age..”  _ “Oh my fucking god.” _ “Excuse you, when I was your age, I would just get a $6 bottle of wine from the nice lady at the gas station right off of the base like everyone else.”

“Oh, so you’re a wine kind of guy?”

“I guess, just tastes better.” He resettled in his spot snuggling Keith, “I don’t really like the feeling of not being in control. I never understood the point of drinking things that taste like shit. Wine always gave me a nice calm feeling.”

“Hm, that’s understandable. What about weed?”

“Oof, now that’s a different story.”

Keith sat up and almost spit out his drink, “Don’t tell me you were a little pothead.”

Shiro laughed, “of course I was, mostly edibles though since they were easier to hide. It helped with the pain so I could fake that I was alright a lot of the time.”

Keith could see that Shiro was trying to act like thinking about the past still didn’t upset him. After everything he’d been through, coming back to hear Adam was dead almost broke him and their chance at a relationship entirely. While broken up, Adam was still the closest thing he had to family, besides Keith. He went full force into mission planning and war, the entire time Keith was worried he was going to lose him for good. If they made it out alive. 

He reached out to tangle his hand in Shiro’s bangs, “It won’t always hurt so much to think about it, you know. Adam wouldn’t want you to regret it. ”

Shiro looked up and smiled, “I know. I think he’d be happy for us. We ended on bad terms but had a couple of conversations before I left, we wanted what was best for the other.”

Keith hummed, “You think he’d agree that I’m what’s best for you?”

“For a long time you were the only thing that got me out of bed in the morning and he knew it, I’m sure he’d agree the answer is yes.” 

Keith could feel his heartbeat speed up at the confession; before his eyes could sting anymore he leaned in to kiss the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

Shiro pulled him into his lap as they slowly traded kisses in the quiet of the dark. The sunset was mostly gone and they were softly illuminated by the two moons in the sky. It sounds weird to admit but kissing Shiro was his favorite part about getting together. Not much else had changed since they started dating since they were already best friends. Now they get to be best friends who sucked on each other’s tongues in the privacy of their shared bedroom on a much needed early dinner before another 4 meetings. 

As much as he wanted to rip Shiro’s clothes off the moment he got him home alone, he knew they were in no rush and it was going to take time to work up to a lot of what he dreamed about doing, especially since he found out Shiro’s never experienced more than some blow jobs here and there. 

It surprised him a bit, he didn’t think he made any assumptions about Shiro’s sexual history but he knew he was in a relationship/almost marriage for 3 years so when he found out that he’d never partaken in anything involving penetration he was admittedly a little shocked. 

Shiro told him that Adam wasn’t interested, which is fair, he knew not everyone was. The knowledge of that relaxed him in a way he never thought learning about what his boyfriend did in bed with his ex would. To him, it showed how much Shiro loved and respected his partners and made wanting to be intimate with him an even easier decision. 

….of course, there was still the problem of voicing his interested. 

They continued to lazily make out as the world around them continued to get darker and small bugs began to come alive and fill the air with their chirps and buzzing.

Eventually, they pulled apart and Keith cringed thinking back to their previous conversation, “Is it weird that I brought up your ex on a date?”

Shiro’s hand lightly smoothed away the hair on Keith’s face as he leaned in to gently kiss his cheek, “I think the discussion of exes is fine as long as we’re not in our bedroom.”

Keith giggled, “Well, I don’t have any ex’s to discuss, so that should be relatively easy on my end.”

“None?” Shiro whispered, only a hint of surprise as he continued to kiss up Keith cheek to his ear. 

He sighed as he moved his face to give Shiro better access, “As you know, I wasn’t the most liked in school, mostly anti-social when I lived in the desert, had no interest in hooking up with anyone on the team aside from you, and while I made out with a few blades one drunken night, we didn’t really move past that. But I’m also only 22, I got time.” 

Shiro slowly kissed down and back up his neck as he talked. His arms making their way to hold him more securely to his chest. 

One time Lance blabbed on about something called erogenous zones when they were bored in the castleship, Keith didn’t really pay attention to it then out of being annoyed with Lance for always making things sexual somehow, but he could feel himself start to shake while trying to hold himself together as Shiro continued to whisper in his ear as they talked. He eventually caught on to his change in behavior. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he said, whispered so fucking softly, before placing another kiss onto his earlobe. 

He could feel goosebumps lining his arms and legs as Shiro’s gentle questions and comments continued to push him to the edge of ruining his best pair of fucking pants. He was just whispering, something so innocent in the moment, but caused a sensation in Keith that was almost pleasurable on the side of too much. He curled his fingers in the hood of Shiro’s sweatshirt, desperately trying to keep his hips from rolling and making their amazing night awkward. 

Shiro’s hands slowly started rubbing his back, most likely as a means to calm and ground him, giving him the chance to clear his head for a second. 

“Baby?”

“Sorry. Sorry, I just. I don’t know if it’s because I’m touch starved or what, but I fuck.”

Shiro leaned back to look at him, concerned clear from the crease of his forehead, “What is it?”

“You whispering in my ear. It. uh. I’ve never really thought about things that, for lack of better phrasing...turn me on. But I think it’s definitely one of them.” He sighed as he pushed back from his seat on Shiro’s thighs.

He could see Shiro’s faint blush in the light, sure he was sporting the same pink cheeks as him, “Oh, okay. That’s really good to know, especially for work and shit. Just let me know if I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable, okay?”   


“Oh no, I’m not uncomfortable. Not at all. I uhm. I’m interested in uh. Doing things. More things, with you. But I uh, didn’t know how to tell you so I...yeah.” 

_ Wow Keith, very good articulation 10/10 _

Shiro gave him a devilish smile and pulled him in, “What kind of things?”

Keith could feel his entire face getting warm and  _ fuck _ yep, his dick was absolutely about to make an appearance as his entire body was plastered to Shiro’s chest, locked in by his metal arm. His face must be the shade of a tomato right now he can FEEL IT. 

“Well, I’ve touched myself enough to know what handjobs are like but I’ve always been interested in having something in my mouth.” 

He had no idea where the hell that bold fucking statement came from but he could see Shiro’s pupils dilate as he said it. His boyfriend was trying to maintain his composure but his body gave away his interest in what Keith wants. And he wants it with him. Shiro’s reaction gave him the confidence to keep going. 

“I uhm. When I was living in the desert alone I got bored sometimes,” he started playing with the strings on Shiro’s hoodie, focusing his eyes on them, as he continued, “One day when I was grocery shopping I. I picked up some lube.” He finally looked up at Shiro, the anticipation clear on his face for what Keith was going to say next, “So I could see what it felt like.”

He felt Shiro’s hand twitch where it was rested on his hip. Keith could barely make out his next question, “What what felt like?” 

Keith bit his lip and smiled bashfully, “Having things inside me.”

Shiro snapped at that moment and pulled him flush against him. His lips devoured his mouth and his hands found their way into Keith’s sweater, they were cold and made their journey all over his body that much more intense. 

His fingers threaded their way into the short, soft strands of Shiro’s hair as he was gently laid down on the blanket they brought with them for their picnic. Keith’s legs spread without him even considering it and Shiro kneeled between them as his lips moved from Keith’s face to his neck and then his collarbone. 

He couldn’t contain the breathy moan he let out as Shiro's lips sucked a mark into his skin and their hips started to grind together. 

He was being overwhelmed in the best ways and they hadn’t even taken off an article of clothing. He knew anything with Shiro would be amazing, but it was one thing to know and another thing to  _ know _ . 

His right hand made its way down Shiro’s front, back over his shoulder, and gripped into his bicep. Fuck. Okay, he forgot how fucking big it was. God that would definitely be a part of one of his future fantasies. 

He moaned into Shiro’s mouth once their lips collided again. Their hips rocked together as Keith’s hands wandered to Shiro’s hips to guide him exactly where he needed. It must’ve been where Shiro needed it too since his heavy breathing started to quicken and he could feel his fingers grip harder on his hair. 

“Fuck.” 

God, Keith almost came just from how wrecked Shiro’s voice sounded against his cheek. 

“I’mm so clo-close.” 

Shiro started to pick up his pace, grinding down hard on Keith’s dick where it was making a fucking mess of the boxers he absolutely stole from someone in the laundry room and now had no chance of trying to return. 

Keith’s entire body was vibrating from the stimulation and the constant moans and grunts Shiro kept making above him. His face was illuminated by the moons, causing his white hair to sparkle in the light. Keith could almost cry from how good he felt and how happy he was at that moment. 

He reached his shaking hands up to pull Shiro closer to him, his back arching off the ground and his eyes rolling back as waves of pleasure washed over him. Shiro wrapped his body around him as he worked to finish, his teeth landing on the side of Keith’s neck making a mark that was absolutely going to be noticeable in the morning. 

As they both came down from their high they remained entangled in each other. Keith could feel Shiro’s heartbeat where his chest rested on his, strong and steady. Healthy and alive. Keith turned his head so he could capture Shiro’s lips for one last slow and wet kiss. He could feel the smile on Shiro’s mouth as he pulled away. 

Keith giggled involuntarily from how giddy he felt. He felt childish doing it, but couldn’t help how happy he was. 

Shiro plopped himself on his elbow above him and stroked his cheek. He almost looked a little...embarrassed, “Probably not how you imagined our first time together, huh? Sorry, I got a little excited.”

Keith took his hand where it was resting against his face, “It felt really good. I’m happy.”

“Promise?”

Keith pecked his mouth, “I promise.”

Shiro hummed as his thumb rubbed over his cheekbone once more, “We should probably get cleaned up.”

Keith was about to agree when he had an idea, maybe a dumb idea, but an idea, “Didn’t we pass a lake on our way here?”

Shiro’s eyes lit up, “I’ll race you.”

“You’re on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i said when i reached 100 followers on twitter i would write something spicy and absolutely no one held me accountable but here we are
> 
> Commenting can be hard and require a lot of energy - emojis, emoticons, lil hearts - mean so much to me and are all 100% considered a valid comment that will bring joy to my smol gay heart, thank u
> 
> Always feel free to let me know if you ever need me to tag something (I also don't think this is spicy enough for the E rating but let me know if you disagree)
> 
> Come say hi!  
Twitter: nax_zela  
Pillowfort: naxzela


End file.
